Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Transgressions
by MajorScrub.inc
Summary: In a world where Ditto are feared and hated by all, one wakes in a forest with no memory of the past. He must deal with tribulations and hardships, all the while attempting to find his way in this strange new world.


Even more notes- Updated to fix some errors in the writing.

* * *

><p>A cacophony of sound and light, images drifting by faster than comprehension. Sensory overload.<p>

Imagine a newly born creature given basic knowledge and sentience, thrown into a world full of sounds and sensations. That is my world, I can't open my eyes, they hurt because of the light. All of these sounds are incomprehensible against my torture. The soft wet grass is barely soothing the pain I'm feeling from my newborn skin.

What am I? What is this? Why must my pain be prolonged to such an extent, I've been rolling around in pain for what seems like hours, but I have no way to tell. Heck, I could have been there for centuries, for all I know. The only thing I can do is hope, a silly thing to be sure.

Like a spider from it's egg a thought burst unwanted into my mind. Will I die? Surely I will, I have no memory, nothing. But I can't give in, I just got here, I won't be weak.

A surge of adrenalin pumped into my bloodstream at the idea of defeat, I will not surrender! I will not! In a moment of recklessness and outrage I opened my eyes to the world beyond. The first thing that entered my mind was the pain, my eyes could barely take the strain of light. Just barely, my headache intensified into a constant thromp bashing my head like a coconut, while my eyes filled with tears.

But oh, was it worth it! Beautiful trees with leaves the color of a rainbow surrounded me, grass swaying softly in the wind. The suns rays peeking out from above the canopy. There was a certain atmosphere to the place, one of peace and serenity.

Foreign concepts to my existence.

The view was oh-most enought to take me out of my self pity, but no. What was I even? Looking at my body just raised further questions. A pink mass of squishy flesh descended below my head, with four little blobs of flesh poking out at key points, poorly imitating arms and legs. A sound erupted from my body, the sound of a growling animal, pointing out to me. That I was in fact, very hungry.

But what do I eat anyways? I have no teeth to chew food, nor do I look like some moving plant. Out of ideas, and low on skepticism, I went to pick some of the grass off of the forest floor. Clasping the grass with my "fingers" I pulled, nothing. Not believing what I was witnessing I pulled a second time, nothing. Feeling particularly frustrated I grasped at it with both of my "hands" and pulled as hard as I could, eventually the grass fell out of my grip, the momentum propelling me backwards. Making me fall over bashing my head into the soft, slick ground.

Ow. Twas worth a try, I suppose. Well, as no one has ever told me, the only way onwards is upwards, to bad I have no wings. Letting that thought out of my mind, I decided to try and walk. Slowly putting one of my blob legs forward, I followed with the other trying to waddle my way forwards. As I started to trip towards the ground, I realised that I had no innate sense of balance to keep me steady. Shit. As my face plowed into the grass, roughing up my already fragile skin, I would have to crawl. Oh, the irony.

As I attempted to push at the ground with my blob legs, I met no resistance thus making no ground. This worthless body can't even crawl! I shouted into my mind. I was almost ready to scream. Fuck my short existence. I lamented about my predicament, what was I to do? No way to eat, no water in sight.

It seems I was in the hands of ol' lady luck, hoping for someone or something to crawl into the clearing. I wouldn't even care if it was dumb, or not alive. Anything, to break this monotony. Anything to get my mind off of my existence, which made no sense. Here I was, a thing with no memory of the past, and yet with knowledge of objects and things. A paradox to be sure, or maybe not. Who knows, this could be a common occurrence in thi-

A sharp sound echoed out of the forest beyond me silencing the wind, I immediately turned my head towards the sound to see a creature flap out of the bracken. It was a bird, with an orange head and white underbelly, wings of the same color and talons sprouting from small little stick legs and some black and white tail feathers. An expression of pure fear washed across the birds face like a raging storm, before I could even say anything a compulsion took over me, instinctual in nature. Pain was all I felt as my body twisted and turned, morphing into something else, knocking me unconscious...

* * *

><p>I woke like I did once before, in pain. It wasn't a constant thing to be sure. Just an ache covering my entire body. But none of that mattered, where was the bird! I needed to talk to something. Opening my eyes and doing a quick sweep of the area revealed nothing, disappointment hit me like a truck.<p>

"Why world, why?!" I screamed into the forest, hearing my voice for the first time, I was surprised to hear how angelic it was. Like a bird... Quickly scolding myself mentally I looked down at my body, what? I was astounded. What I saw looked exactly like that bird, I can't believe I was so absent minded as to miss the beak in front of my face the whole time.

But, the transformation didn't startle me as much as the implications, I must be some sort of shape shifter, and what was weirder is the fact that I got the knowledge on how to use the body after the transformation. I didn't realize it at first, but some part of me felt fairly confident that I could use this body. That must mean I got the muscle memory from that bird. Feeling partly confused and scared, I realized I was still hungry. But where would I get food anyways?

Mentally hitting myself again, I realized that not much would come from rumination. This was a time for action! Readying myself for flight, I held my wings out. Ehh... nothing good is going to come from this… I'm just going to get a concussion or even worse...

Ok, that's enough, Action time! Throwing caution to the wind I started flapping my wings, slowly gaining altitude until I was steadily hovering about 3 feet off of the ground.

Feeling fairly confident, I started to fly around in circles. Slowly widening it until I was thrusting around the whole clearing, wildly veering in various directions due to my inexperience. I may have been doing relatively well, because of the whole muscle memory thing. But that doesn't make you a master flyer by any means, thus I was constantly anxious due to the fact that one wrong turn might end with my beak splattered all over a tree.

Thinking my "test" flight a pretty good measure of my skill (Or lack therefore of) I started to glide from tree to tree, haphazardly, mind you. I oh-most hit my head on a tree branch multiple times. But I continued onwards, in the search of sustenance. Seeing nothing but the same undergrowth, with the sun lording over it all, barely able to be seen from under the trees.

After gliding around the forest for a while wobbling about, I eventually spotted a little rodent looking thing, with a bushy tail. White tummy and brown fur. Eyes that looked like it had stayed up all night and day looking for nothing of particular worth, and to top it all off a singular buck tooth. One thing crossed my mind, food. Now you might think that the first thing to cross my mind would be something along the lines of, SOMEONE ELSE TO TALK TO. But no, I felt very odd eying the rodent, and soon all thoughts of communication dispersed under a primal desire of food.

Not paying any attention to the fact that muscle memory doesn't give you any knowledge on how to hunt, or the fact that this creature might be more than a dumb animal. I let out a bestial caw, loosing up my talons biting into the tree branch and gliding my way towards the creatures head, the creature turned its head to late to realize it's mistake of not being attentive, and I loosened my tunnel vision to late to realize I had been off target the whole time, hitting the tree behind the rodent with a thump. I slowly started to slide down the rough skin of the tree onto the soft grass below.

Interrupting my pain, I heard the raucous laugh of what sounded like a scallywag. "Lass, didn't yer' mama teach ya how to hunt?" The slow turning of my head and my incessant groans only turned his laughter onto a higher key. "An, an… Heheh. Didn't she eva teach ya not to hunt a Patrat, especially if ya ain't gonna use an attack!?" He ended this statement with more cords of high pitched laughter, that seemed to pound into my weary brain.

Finally turning my head towards him made me realize the error of my ways, if I had actually paid attention the the sharp and ordered manner of this creature before I pounced on it, I might have seen the sharp intelligence in his eyes. Something had taken over me, twisted my thoughts until they were only filled with the desire to feed. I would need to worry about that later though, he's staring right at me. Having not paid attention to what he had said, I let out a weary tone. "What was that?"

He let a smirt fall onto his rodent face "Aww, did da birdy hit her head to hard?" At his own "joke", he started slapping his knee and sending out more blinding notes of laughter.

Straightening himself, but still keeping that ever present smirk on his face he jeered. "I said, as ya moma eva told ya not tu unt' a patrat, specialy with no attacks?" This "Patrat" creature let a heavy sense of sarcasm sink into his voice when he repeated his statement.

I was curious. "What's an attack?" I managed to moan out over my ever present headache. He gave a surprised 'Hummph', obviously surprised by my ignorance.

"Ehh, kid-" Kid! me? Well, I guess I did transform into a kidy, bird, thing... "-You must be ta newborn or somthan that ran from her nest an thought she could hunt, twoud explain ya usin no moves, an tha fact ya thought I was a dumb animal or somethin" He mused.

He had lost all sense of smug superiority he may have had before, slowly rationalising to himself as to why some "her" with no "attacks" would attempt to hurt him, only to be interrupted by something bursting out of the undergrowth.

I will admit, I was afraid to see what came out of the forest. A massive hound of black, red and silver with fangs larger than my legs, black and red eyes emitting animosity. Slinking along the cold hard ground like a snake in the grass, each step precise in it's mesure. With it's pointy tail whipping back and forth, as if though it had a mind of it's own. And once again, I will admit to something, cowardice. I might have flapped into the bushes frantically when it burst from the woods, like some sort of hell-spawn. But hey, I was justified, hounds are scary.

After making my daring escape, I peeked my tiny head out of the bushes to watch the Patrat. The rodent, stunned by it's sudden appearance managed to stutter out a muted greeting. "U-u-h He-hello Starfire" This "Starfire" didn't even seem to notice his greeting, he just let out a small growl and snarled.

"I don't have time for your greetings, scoundrel. There's a Ditto loose in the forest, and I'm one of the many looking for it." While giving his explanation Starfire held a look of contempt on his snout the entire time, not very nice, if you ask me.

This explanation seemed to set the Patrat into a further stage of panic. "Wha-what? Whare is it!? He bleated out.

Starfire let out a growl once more while letting his snout fall even further. "That's what I'm here to ask you, I'm sure you don't know being an ignorant forest dweller and all. But Dittos aren't pink balls of destruction, contrary to what you have no doubt heard from the denizens of this place." He quickly jutted his head around the area, looking for something. Not catching anything immediately he turned himself back towards the Patrat. This guy definitely wasn't looking for a chat, my first instinct was to run. But this might be the only time I can get some information about myself, y'know, since he mentioned a pink blob. I can put 2 and 2 together, thank you very much.

"They are shape-shifters, they can become anything and anyone. Very dangerous, obviously." He let a sneer fall onto his darkened snout. "I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this, I need information, and fast. No questions." Well, there goes that hope about learning anything. Still curious as to how this was going to end, I continued to watch.

"B-b-ut!?" The Patrat interjected obviously not ok with this situation.

Starfire, not taking this interruption well snarled in fury and shot out a well of dark energy that oozed malevolent power from his maw, noticeably splintering the tree beside the rat.

Note to self, learn how to that.

Starfire burst out in a barely controlled whisper, slowly advancing on the rat who was backing up against the tree. "Don't you dare think that I won't hurt you, vermin. We may be called rescue teams, but that Ditto is worth a fortune to anyone who catches it, dead or alive." Starfire was breathing up the rats neck, who was at this point completely against the tree, shaking like a seizure victim. "Now tell me, have you seen a little birdie around here" He whispered. Ok, definitely not a nice guy, they know what I am. Time to go.

Not waiting to hear anymore of the confrontation I quickly hopped out of the bush into an open clearing with no life. I would have spent more time musing about the lack therefore of, but time was of the essence, Starfire could be breathing down my neck any second now and I didn't want to think about what he might do to me if I was caught. Quickly fluttering my wings, I rose from the forest floor eventually gaining enough air to burst from the leaves that blotted out the sun.

The clear limitless sky gave me hope, the beautiful ball of reactants in the sky shining it's power onto the trees below. But my hope was short lived, oh-most immediately I noticed multiple birds of different caliber, converging on position. They had search parties all over, didn't they... Shit, dive, dive brave one! But before I could get back under the encompassing blanket below. A raptor of mighty stature approached me at a rapid pace, it had tuft of fur covering it's ears and beak, arched over from it's back, and smoothed over it's face. The main portion of it was black, with red on the end as if though it were dipped in paint.

It had shifty red eyes, with it's slitted ears and beak peaking out from under it's tuft like hidden weapons. The most striking feature of the raptor was not it's amazing plumage, nor it's beautiful array of feathers interlocking from it's under belly, white to black right up to it's face, not even it's strong talons that looked as deadly as any sword. No, there was a cloak of absolute magnificence trailing behind the raptor, attached at the base of it's neck. In the colors of indigo it reflected the sun's rays, shimmering as if though powered through some unknown force.

Not that I'm superstitious or anything, it's just that I wanted to appreciate my last seconds of life before the raptor killed me, it was far too fast for me to escape below, despite it's bulk. It's so close, come on fall faster you stupid body! Looking up I could see the talons closing in on me.

A sharp voice pierced the air. "You may try to fool me Ditto, but I will not be swayed by tears!"

What? I'm crying, I guess I am… I don't even know why they're attacking me, I don't want to die, I just want some answers...

The last thing I felt as my consciousness receded was the snapping of my neck and the victory screech of a mighty raptor.

* * *

><p>As I watched the Flechlings limp body fall to the ground, making a muted thump as it hit the wet grass. I thought for one horrific second that I had been wrong, and in fact had killed an innocent pokemon.<p>

That was going to cost a lot of money to cover up. As I lowered myself towards the ground with measured burst of my wings, those discouraging thoughts were quickly dispersed. It's body was flattening out and reforming as something else, the whole time looking as if though it were covered in quicksilver.

In it's place was what looked like a dead Ditto, but I didn't immediately touch down, this kill had been frighteningly easy, _to easy. _Many a foolish rescue team thought there quarry dead, only to be surprised by a sudden attack as they touched the body. I would wait for my partner to come to my position, he was in the general area. So it would be safe to assume he had heard me.

While waiting for my partner, my mind wandered. What was this Ditto doing here? It didn't even put up a fight unlike every Ditto she had ever chased. She had never heard of one that would show itself so blatantly, especially this close to a major city with a rescue base.

This Ditto obviously wasn't the smartest, stupidity will only get you killed, especially in a place like this. Serves it right, showing it's ugly slimy body around here, but the circumstances of this kill didn't matter. The only thing that ever mattered was the prize, me and Starfire might even be able to retire at this point, not that we would ever want to. The thrill of the chase is the only thing for us, until we wither and die, or meet an unfortunate end due to the nature of our job.

Ditto hunters we are called, the most revered and feared pokemon in this corner of the world, working only for the guild. Starfire and I would never admit of course, that we only hunted benign Ditto, ones reported not to be outwardly hostile. They were always easy targets, well, as easy as any Ditto can ever get.

Me and Starfire would never be able to survive an encounter with one strong enough to be outwardly hostile towards life around it, even though those are rarely caught. Their experience making them clever creatures, literally impossible to detect without a group of powerful psychic's, something hard to find in this age.

But that brings me back to this Ditto before me, it's neck had snapped, and it definitely wasn't alive, considering it had not taken advantage of my singular presence. The thing that made me suspicious though, was the lack of a fight. It just fell, looking as if though it wanted to escape. Yet when my talons closed, after it's amusing attempt at trickery, it just took it. _**That never happened.**_ I wouldn't be safe, no, not until we had confirmed the kill, better to be safe than sorry.

My exceptional hearing caught something, interrupting my monologue.

Someone was approaching. I relaxed when a familiar muzzle popped out of the bushes, Starfire. He stopped in his tracks to stare at the body, then he whipped his head in my direction and nodded. "Good work, I wasn't able to get here earlier due to some, complications…" His voice fell off at the end, implying complications of the violent nature.

I let a smirk onto my face as I perched on a tree branch. "It's fine, this one was easy, it didn't even put up a fight, though I haven't checked to see if it's _actually_ dead yet." I joked.

He sneered, letting his fangs show. "I never knew you could use your tiny bird brain Eclipse, what a pleasant surprise."

"Well" I explained as I flew to his side preparing for the inspection. "Flying pokemon may not be known for their brain mass, but they make up for it in quality." I smiled. "After all, who saved you from that trap you oh most fell for 2 months ago? Y'know, the one with the Ditto acting like an Arcanine bitch."

The sneer on his snout slowly turned into a frown as he growled. "I've never seen a Ditto act like that before, besides, I was very curious as the mating rituals of an Arcanine bitch, you know how rare those are right?" He questioned while staring at me with his beady eyes.

"Now you're just trying to justify your incompetence, hasn't anyone ever told you that anything too good to be true probably is?" A smirk fell into place on my beak. "We can continue this intercourse later, we have some work to do, or have you forgotten?"

Starfire sighed while lowering his head "Don't remind me, I'm just waiting for the Ditto to come back from the dead, happens every time." He glanced over at the body, which didn't show any outward signs of life. "It doesn't help that you make me inspect the bodies for signs of life every time, either.

"If you really don't like it that much then I'll do it, for a homicidal Houndoom you sure are a pup sometimes." I jested. Looking back on it actually, for being such an aggressive shit head, he really was averse to pain. Considering his domineer, you'd think he was a glutton for it. Letting those thoughts fall from my mind, I approached the body, slowly flapping above it.

On closer inspection, there were no signs of breathing. It almost looked majestic, with the grass swaying softly tickling the skin of the creature, with it's eyes closed solemnly. The suns rays barely touching the skin, giving the blob a sheen unheard of from other pokemon besides steel types.

It looked innocent, like a child, but that was all a trick on the Dittos part, most likely, anyways. It was a clever trick, to lower the guard of anyone approaching the "Corpse". But we had seen it too many times to be fooled. I tensed my talons as I lowered myself ever closer to the body, one quick slice of the cheek and I'd get away as quick as possible. Here we go… '_**sliccc'**_

One quick slice and I quickly flew away, tensing, waiting for a shape to pursue me. 1 second, nothing. I heard Starfires voice from below, quickly checking his position, he was in an attack stance on the ground below, flashing his fangs. Baring his weight on his forepaws ready to pounce. "Be ready, this could be a trick" He warned.

I Screeched back at him, still keeping my narrow eyes on the blood stained face of the Dtto. "Yea, no shit! What do you expect it to do, give us a chance to recognize it's ploy by giving us a pokeblock, before kindly asking us to lower our guards?"

I was there for minutes, flapping my wings. Keeping a steady altitude the whole time, all the while staring at the ever reddening body of the Ditto. Ditto had no means of closing a wound in their natural forms, no blood clotting, nothing.

Ditto hunting 101, put a timer on the Dittos life. If it's still alive it can't lie in wait for an eternity. It only took a few minutes to kill a creature that was losing blood from such a wound, especially a creature as small as a Ditto.

Feeling fairly confident in my knowledge, I voiced my conclusion to Starfire. "It's dead." I flew myself towards the Dittos dead body perching on it, ignoring Starfires warnings. I started to laugh. "You shouldn't worry about me Starfire, I know what I'm doing, unlike you." I looked in his direction and sneered, only to see his fangs showing in a poor imitation of a grin.

"That arrogance of yours is going to get you killed one day, Eclipse. You should never underestimate a Ditto" His grin enlarged to fill his entire snout. "Better safe than sorry, right?" He growled ironically, using my phrase.

My grin faded, he was right. I had been stupid and impulsive, the first folly of someone hunting powerful creatures. If I had been wrong, that thing could have turned into something dangerous in a flash, I would have had no time to dodge or anything. I would have died, to a stupid mistake. Eclipse, the famed hunter of Ditto dies to a stupid mistake, underestimating the enemy of pokemon everywhere. Forever know as a fool.

Quickly reinserting my dominance in the conversation, I let the grin fall back onto my beak. "Unlike someone, I can learn from my mistakes. I wonder whom such a person is." I questioned, all the while jeering.

Strarfire, just let out a '**humph' **and started to walk out of the forest clearing, flicking his barbed tail like an annoyed ponyta. "You always have to be right, don't you" He stated while waltzing away from me.

I quickly glanced at the body under my powerful talons. "Shouldn't we bring the body with us, or have you forgotten about proof?" I questioned.

He just stopped at the edge of the clearing and shouted back at me. "Who would ever dare to say that we, Team Obstruction have failed in a hunt, just leave the corpse to the savages of these woods." I could sense the sneer from over here. "I'm sure they'd appreciate it" He disappeared through the brush, supposedly on the way to the base.

I questioned the logic behind leaving something like this in a forest, but it had been bleeding for over 10 minutes. There was no way it could be alive. Quickly gaining altitude, I burst from the canopy, screeching to every flying type in the air, signifying that the hunt was over. Yelling at some of the more excited recruits wishing to see the body, to fuck off. Done with my business, I started on my way to Pesceon watching the landscape below blur together into a cacophony of colors, like some crazy Smergal had decided to control the landscape below.

A thought broke into my mind, unchallenged.

This life isn't good enough for me, exerting myself for nothing but praise and wealth. We deserved more, we deserve power.

* * *

><p>As a Raptor flew towards her home, mind alit with dreams of domination and destruction. A forest far away, a corpse in the grass that sways. Death claims all, yet this Ditto was something else. And to the astoundment of none, it's eyes opened to the moons light. Eyes ablaze with new-found knowledge's delight...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author notes- I'm a new writer and would appreciate any comments or criticism. Especially criticism. (If there is a way to add authors notes in any other way than this, please tell me. My name is what it is for a reason.)<br>_


End file.
